


ice cream

by orphan_account



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Ice Cream, can be seen as friendship or romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cat and Jade have a long singing practice. Jade wants to take a break, but Cat wants to keep going.
Relationships: Cat Valentine & Jade West, Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	ice cream

Jade groaned and threw herself backwards on the bed. She let out a heavy sigh, feeling exhausted. Cat followed suit, joining her, belly facing downwards.

The brunette extended her arms to get the water bottle on the bedside table. She gave it first to Cat, who had been complaining relentlessly during their singing session. The red-haired girl rushed to take the bottle from Jade, she sat up on the bed to not spill any water; she could say from her own experience that drinking anything while lying down wasn’t a good idea.

“I think we need a break, Cat.” Jade winged. Cat gave the bottle half empty back to her and the goth girl sat up and drank the rest.

“We’ve had already, like, fifty breaks over the last hour. Let’s practise a little more, please-y.” Cat pouted to Jade and poked her arm with a finger. Jade’s eyebrows joined in a frown.

“Come on Cat, your vocal chords need rest.” Jade complained, almost giving up on her argument and yielding to Cat’s request. A sudden idea creeps into her mind. “I’ll buy you ice cream…” She suggested, dragging on the phrase and wiggling her eyebrows, they looked as if they had life of their own, Cat sometimes thought so.

The redhead squeezed her eyes shut and held to Jade’s hand like it was a lifeline.

The temptation was hard to resist. Soft, creamy, tasty (she loved this word) ice cream. Strawberry was her favorite, and the shop in the street corner mixed it so well… She could order a milk shake.

“Ok! I accept your offer.” She opened her eyes to see Jade’s green ones. “But only if you eat one too.” Cat struggled to contain a smile and waited expectantly for the brunette’s answer.

Jade looked to Cat with mirth and the corners of her mouth soon raised up to open a smile, reflecting Cat’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I had to go through Victorious again, and now I'm addicted. Great. Send me reviews, it's cool.


End file.
